


There Are Better Ways To Wake Up, Still

by LuxrayOnAO3



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, F/M, Parent/Child Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxrayOnAO3/pseuds/LuxrayOnAO3
Summary: Robin was getting frustrated with his daughter. A side-sequel to my other Robin/Lucina/Cynthia fic.





	There Are Better Ways To Wake Up, Still

Robin was getting frustrated with his daughter. 

The girl was perfectly nice enough; bright, sharp, bubbly and irrepressibly cheerful, Morgan’s demeanour was not the issue. More pressing was the way she was finding ways to disrupt his time alone with Lucina when the two of them were trying to do things that their daughter was better left unaware of and uninvolved in.

For the last week, her presence had been like his own shadow! Robin dearly loved his daughter from the future, but in the last few days she had become uncharacteristically clingy. Hovering around after mealtimes, into the late hours of the night; asking question after question, acting coquettishly oblivious when Robin attempted to end their tactical sessions; lingering a little-long in doorways of rooms he was busy in. Robin had no idea what was afflicting the girl, but her behaviour was beginning to drive him up the wall. Her constant hovering was becoming a distraction, and the girl had ignored various entreaties and even pointed comments to give Robin some time alone (not that he wanted to necessarily spend that by himself). 

Robin opened his eyes, lying peaceably in the bed he shared with his wife. Morgan, fortunately, could not monopolise his time asleep. He suspected that wouldn’t last. 

He smiled as he felt his wife lying against him in the bed, the two of them naked against each other under the covers. He took a moment to send his eyes over her bare neck and shoulders, her skin flawless and soft as usual, stretched over her taut, muscled figure in a way that never failed to make him admire her. He brushed the long blue hair out from Lucina’s face, the woman smiling half-asleep as she felt his fingertips on her forehead. 

“Mmmm…” Lucina hummed, pleased. “Good morning, Robin.” 

“Good morning, Lucy,” Robin murmured. “Did you sleep well?” 

“Yes, thank you,” Lucina replied, eyes still shut, Robin’s fingers running over her cheek softly. She turned her head slowly and kissed his hand. “What a delicious way to wake up. Thank you, Robin.” 

“You know, there are better ways to wake up, still,” Robin ventured. 

“Oh, there are?” Lucina opened her eyes slowly, smiling warmly. “Could you show me what those are?” 

A quick grin came to Robin’s face and he leaned in to kiss his wife. Her lips were soft as usual, skin bed-warm, her response to his lips eager. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, darting past her teeth and filling her mouth, and she moaned softly as she wrestled with him there. “Mmmmm…” 

Lucina’s hand stole down his stomach as they kissed. Robin’s skin danced under her hand, her touch soft and welcome, tracing slowly down his abdomen until she reached the hard part of him below his stomach. She took him there in her hand, stroking him softly. “I wonder if this is involved in the proceedings,” she taunted.

Robin felt heat enter his face as her fingertips danced over him gently, her touch teasing, never lingering too long on a single part of his cock, before she closed her hand over his erection and started moving her hand up and down. He groaned. “Lucy…”

“I love you, Robin,” Lucina confessed, the words sweet to him still. “Let’s feel good together before we get up.”

"I love you too, Lucy,” Robin said. He pushed a reciprocal hand between her legs, trailing up her firm thighs before his fingers were between them, rubbing the eager wetness of her there. Lucina’s lips parted softly as he touched her, a quiet moan escaping her lips. “A-Ah…” 

He kissed her neck hungrily as they got into it now, the woman’s skin warm under his tongue. Lucina thrust into his fingers as he did the same, blush settling patchy on her upper chest as blood suffused her body, her heart beginning to pound a little harder from exertion and arousal. 

“Robin, I want you inside me,” Lucina murmured, voice slipping lowly into lust, her lips at his ear as they continued to touch each other. Her husband obliged her eagerly, moving himself forward, pressing himself against Lucina’s wet entrance. The two of them shivered in anticipation, the touch of each familiar and enticing again. Lucina looked at Robin and smiled. “Don’t hold back,” she urged, her deep indigo eyes fixed on his. “You feel good.” She bit her lip, going further. “I need you, Robin. Right now I want you to _ fuck _ me.” 

Robin groaned at her soft exhortation. Lucina wasn’t normally one for severe dirty talk; clearly she was aroused and as ready for him as he was for her. He slid himself up against Lucina’s slick lips, the wetness of her coating the tip of his cock easily, teasing her entrance as he made ready to enter her. Lucina moaned, pushing her hips up eagerly towards him, before-- 

The door slammed open and Robin and Lucina jumped both, Lucina squealing in surprise, Robin letting out a suffused groan of denial and annoyance, falling back in the bed and looking at the source of his disruption. 

Morgan was lying on the floor, flushed in the face, surrounded by a pile of tomes. She stared guiltily up at her parents in the bed, pushing herself up off the floor to sit up. 

“Ooops. Uhh, hi. Do… do you have any tomes?” Morgan laughed uncertainly, rubbing the back of her head unconvincingly. “S-Sorry if I just woke you up.” 

“Naga forfend, Morgan,” Robin groaned, lying in the bed and staring skyward at his ceiling. His cock ached. Dealing with Morgan right now was not his number one priority. 

Lucina peeked over the edge of the white duvet, her face pink, expression hidden. She lowered the cover slowly as she tried to cover the rest of herself, eventually folding her arms over her modest chest, hands holding the bedsheet over her chest as she looked at Morgan. 

“Morgan, were you… were you _ watching us _?” 

“N-No!” Morgan replied quickly, and equally unconvincingly. Her voice alone gave it away. The girl unsteadily held up a tome in a shaky hand. “N-Nope. I was playing tome stackers. S-See?” 

Robin groaned unseen, skyward. “Right. Because I’m fairly certain that door was locked.” 

“Y-Yeah, well…” Morgan fidgeted nervously. “Seems like it wasn’t…” 

The girl squeaked as Robin threw a pillow at her, catching it. Robin rubbed his face. “Did you actually want something, Morgan? Your mother and I would quite like to sleep in.” 

Morgan’s blush intensified, the girl seemingly hesitant about speaking further, before she asked, “Is it true you both slept with Cynthia?” 

Robin and Lucina both flinched. Her mother worked her mouth dumbly. “E-excuse me?” 

“You know, Mom, you’re supposed to deny stuff like that straight away if you want it to be believable.” Morgan stood up and brushed the dust from the floor from her cream pants to busy herself. “Just so you know.” 

Robin felt like he had been sucker punched. Whilst it was true Lucina and he had been engaged in a rather illicit affair with Cynthia that had been immensely satisfying for the three of them, having _ Morgan _ find out about it would not have ranked high on his list of desires.

He looked at Lucina, silently. She looked about as confused as he did, though she looked a lot more guilty. Robin sighed, trying to ignore the focus between his legs and kissed Lucina’s cheek gently. “Don’t worry,” he murmured, sitting up, bedcover tented over him, “nothing to be ashamed of.” 

Lucina nodded slowly, eyes still wide and looking at Morgan with surprise. 

The white-haired man cleared his throat. “I’m not entirely sure how you found out about that, Morgan, or really what concern it is of yours. How in Ylisse did you--” 

Morgan grinned insouciantly. “Oh, so you’re not denying it, Dad? Well, I guess... I tricked her into admitting it?” 

He shook his head, looking fruitlessly to make her words make sense. Clarity escaped him. “... What?” 

Morgan’s smile was joyous. “As tactician of the Heroes of Justice, knowing what she’s thinking is my battlefield priority! After that it was simple to corner her and find out what the problem was. Gotta say, never really expected you or Mom to be the type.” 

Lucina covered her face with her hands in shame, the cover pinned under her elbows.. “I, uhm. I.” She looked up over her fingertips, rubbing her face, uncertain. “I don’t know what to say, Morgan.” 

Morgan gave her mother what she hoped was a reassuring smile and took a few steps over towards the bed, sitting timidly on the far end. Lucina pulled the covers further up her chest. “I’m not one to judge!” the girl exclaimed earnestly. “I just wondered… are you going to sleep with any other members of your family?” 

Lucina stammered. “E-Excuse me?” 

“Well, I guess not Chrom. That’d be too weird for both of you, huh. Lissa is into Robin but she’d never make the first move. You already crossed off Cynthia. So that leaves--” 

“No, Morgan,” Robin groaned, even as his body was considering the terrible idea. His eyes betrayed him, roving over Morgan’s often too-tight woven shirt, the way her thighs filled out her pants so fully, the damn cute smile that right now was making him hard as nails. He closed his eyes and willed himself to have patience, the base desire in him now at the worst possible height. Morgan began to splutter cutely. “I didn’t even finish!” 

“That makes two of us,” Lucina murmured, an aside. Robin had to smile at that. 

He sat up in bed, chest bare, propped up against the pillows. He watched Morgan’s eyes snap to his half-naked form and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “You were going to suggest yourself, Morgan, was that it? Is that why you’re watching us in bed?” 

Morgan coughed and looked away to the side of the bedroom, becoming suddenly very interested in a framed portrait of a past Exalt. “... Maybe,” she admitted, after a long pause. 

Lucina’s eyes widened again. “Morgan, you are our daughter from the future! This is ludicrous.” 

Her daughter from the future looked into Lucina’s eyes, and Lucina was shocked to see they were full of desire. She shivered, the set of Morgan’s face unmistakeable. Lucina became very self-conscious of her continued arousal, shrinking back a little under her daughter’s scrutiny. Her lips parted gently as she saw Morgan’s continued look. “Morgan…” 

“Mom,” Morgan entreated, face flushed, eyes sparkling. “I can’t help it! I close my eyes and all I can think of is the three of you naked together and doing all of it; I just wanted to see..” She closed her eyes, licking her lips nervously as she thought of what to say. “I’m sorry if you can’t reciprocate it, or if it’s too weird, or whatever. I’m not exactly proud of peeping on you, so I guess I’m sorry for that. It’s just… since I found out, I keep getting these fantasies, you know? And I was just so wound up that I had to… I had to come see if I could watch…”

Morgan’s fist balled uncertainly in her lap as she bit back the bitterness in her throat. “Sorry to make it weird.” 

Robin shared a look with Lucina and knew instantly that they were thinking the same thing. He raised an eyebrow silently. Lucina nodded unseen by Morgan, the younger girl and their future daughter staring tearfully at her hands. 

Robin slid out of bed, walking around the bed to sit behind his daughter. He kissed her gently on the neck. Morgan smelt like lemon drops, the familiar saccharine perfume matching her personality to a T. 

Morgan nodded, gratefully. “Thanks, Dad. I’ll leave you guys to it, now.” 

Robin kept kissing her neck and the girl shivered, looking at Lucina, confused. “What--” 

Lucina dropped the sheet covering herself, crawling forward on the bed to kneel infront of Morgan, her hands slipping around Morgan’s face and pressing her lips against her daughter’s. Both women moaned quietly as their lips touched. Lucina took in the taste and texture of Morgan’s lips, so soft and different from the ones she was used to kissing. _ Well, except from when I’ve been kissing my sister, _she thought. 

Morgan pulled away, her hands in Lucina’s. “What-- I mean, if you don’t want to--”

Robin worked behind her, his hands pulling off Morgan’s purple overcoat, identical to his hanging in the corner of the room. “Oh, I think we want to, Morgan,” he growled, throwing her coat across the room. “You can do better than watch us. You want to be involved, right? Come feel good with us.” 

Morgan moaned as Robin’s hands shucked her shirt, and then they met her bare breasts . The large, soft mounds filled his hands easily even as Morgan’s mouth was filled with Lucina’s searching tongue. The girl moaned confusedly, overwhelmed by two unfamiliar, forbidden lovers, the feelings she was filled with unfamiliar but not unwelcome in the slightest. The girl gasped as Robin squeezed her ample chest, her hard nipples between his fingers, sparking with pleasure as he rolled them gently under his hands. “Ah, ah, dad, that’s, oh, Naga,” Morgan panted, as Lucina dipped her head down to kiss her daughter’s chest. 

“I always wondered where you got these from,” Lucina smiled demurely. “Your body is beautiful, Morgan. Let me kiss you, here.” Lucina took one of Morgan’s nipples into her mouth and sucked gently as Robin held up his daughter’s breast, the girl in his arms watching on wide-eyed, overwhelmed by positive feelings. 

“Oh, mom, that’s so hot,” Morgan cried, biting down on her slender finger, the hot sensation of Lucina’s mouth on her breast bettered only by the gentle sucking, and then when Lucina applied her teeth ever so gently--” 

Morgan’s body rocked, the sensations and the confusing feelings and most of all the sight of her mom and dad doing these lewd things to her in a way so much better than what she had illicitly imagined -- the girl came with a start, convulsing in Robin’s arms as an orgasm rocked her body seemingly from nowhere. Robin grinned slyly as he watched his daughter cum, Lucina’s lips still on her daughter’s skin. 

“Did your mom make you cum, Morgan?” Robin whispered in her ear. “We have all morning, you know. Cum as often as you want. I can’t wait until you make both of us feel good, too.” He realised his erection was even harder than before. 

“Mom, dad,” Morgan whined, panting, still confused but at this point going with it. “That felt, like, ten times better than I thought, and we haven’t even done that much yet, I can’t, I can’t believe--” 

“Shh,” Lucina smiled, hand up on Morgan’s cheek to calm the girl a little. She leant in for another kiss, Morgan’s lips once again eagerly yielding to her tongue. After a few moments of soft smacking noises and tasting the inside of Morgan’s mouth, Lucina pulled back guiltily. “Sorry, Robin. I’m monopolising our daughter, here. Let’s get her naked and then you can kiss her, too.”

In quick order Robin and Lucina had Morgan’s pants off, her clothes flung to the end of the room, forgotten as soon as they left a hand. Their daughter squealed in delight as she was laid down on the bed, hands flung around Robin’s neck as he kissed her for the first time. Lucina watched with a smile, running a hand over her husband’s back. 

“You are so beautiful, Morgan,” Lucina murmured. “I’m a bit jealous how… curvy, you are. My sister is the same way.” She laughed, lightly. “Judging by the way your dad is acting, it seems like he’s enjoying you.” 

Robin pulled his tongue from the back of his daughter’s throat, kissing her neck so he could concur. “So beautiful,” he murmured, his lips hot on her skin, Morgan again writhing in pleasure. 

“You guys are too, you know,” Morgan whispered urgently, eyes running over the two of them, staring at the back of Robin’s bare hips. “Dad, can I… you know, see you…” 

The man nodded, sitting back on the bed, Morgan’s eyes going wide as she took in the sight of his cock, firm and swollen with desire for her. “Wow… so big…” 

“Think about how good it’ll feel inside you, Morgan,” he whispered back. The girl shuddered at the thought, before moaning louder as Robin put his fingers to the core of her arousal, his fingers slipping easily over her, a finger sinking slowly into her warmth. 

“Oh, Naga, dad, that, that feels so much better than when I do it--” 

Lucina lay down on the bed next to her daughter, kissing Morgan’s shoulder as she watched intently. “Your father is an excellent lover, Morgan,” she whispered. 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this with you two, mom,” Morgan confessed, breathy, face bright pink, her hips rocking against Robin’s probing fingers as she chased more of the illicit, elicited feelings there. 

“This is less awkward than I imagined,” Lucina confessed. “Robin always leaves me so satisfied. Even.. even my sister can’t get enough of him,” she admitted. “It seems I am developing a perverse kind of affinity for watching my husband get off with others. So, enjoy yourself, Morgan. Tell him you want him to fuck you if that’s what you want.” 

The girl shivered, looking into Robin’s eyes with untempered desire. “Fuck me, dad, please,” she urged, the man groaning and taking her hips roughly in his hands, pressing the tip of him up to her entrance as he had with Lucina earlier before they had been so rudely interrupted. 

“Let’s feel good together, Morgan,” he grinned, and slipped slowly inside her. 

She had been immensely wet when he had touched her; the man suspected she’d been watching the two of them for a while before bursting in through their door. It made entry into her easy; her cunt was tight, the warmth of her intense and her inexperience obvious, but her pussy opened under his cock slickly with some patience, allowing him to slip inch by pleasurable inch into her enticing wetness. Robin groaned as he sunk into his daughter to the hilt, Lucina rubbing her daughter’s tummy over where the two of them were joined inside. 

“Ah.. mom, he’s stretching me so much… it feels so different to what I thought… so good…” 

Lucina ran her hand down over to her daughter’s lower lips, allowing her other hand to slip between her own legs, gently appeasing her own arousal with slight touches. She wasn’t trying to get off yet; but this sight was too hot not to touch herself to. The fingers on both of her hands moved in tandem, gently. Her daughter gasped louder than she did. 

“Ah, Robin, Morgan, this is so hot,” Lucina moaned slowly. She held her thighs open. “So hot I had to touch myself… It’s just as well you were peeking on us, Morgan. I don’t think this is the last time I’ll want to watch you together with my husband.” 

Robin grunted appreciatively, hearing his wife masturbate slowly to the sight of his sinful congress with their daughter and feeling a wave of arousal take him. He began to move inside Morgan, the girl moaning with every thrust. He watched, pleased, as Morgan’s breasts shook in time with the thrusting of his hips into her. Between Cynthia and his daughter, he was coming to learn it was a pretty hot sight. He ran over her soft breasts with his mouth, relishing in the soft, plump mounds his daughter possessed. 

“Your father and I are going to take you every way we can before you are permitted to leave this room, Morgan,” Lucina said, as she watched Robin’s hips begin to move. “A-As punishment, for spying on us. This is the first. Once Robin claims your cunt, I will lick your ass until he can take you there too. Then I’ll show you how he likes to have you use your mouth. A-And after that, you’ll watch and help him do the same to me, understood?” 

Morgan rocked under her words, the list and promise of even more lustful acts between them maddening. “Ah, mom, yes, please, whatever makes you and dad feel good… however you want me, whenever you want me, just tell me, so I can be with you--” 

Lucina kissed messily at her daughter’s chest as Robin thrust deliciously inside his daughter. “There’s so much we want to do with you, Morgan. I can’t wait until we can fuck you in front of Cynthia, too. I’d love to watch Robin fuck you as you have Cynthia cum in your mouth.” 

“Please,” Morgan begged, her hands around Robin’s back, as the man thrust faster inside her. “That sounds so good, too, mom. Oh, dad, your cock feels so g-goo-ah-so good--” 

Robin groaned appreciatively at her praise. Her heat surrounding him was better than good. The slick, tight embrace of her pussy was maddeningly pleasurable. He could feel her full thighs clamping desperately against his hips, his fingers sinking into the plumpness of her butt treated to more expanses of her pliant flesh there, the girl’s sweet gasping echoing in his ear driving on his lust. And, to top it off, he could feel his wife’s encouraging hand on his back. The taboo of this all was confusing but undeniably _ hot _. 

Morgan was panting desperately under him, the twin desires of wanting to suck Robin’s tongue to the back of her throat and the urge to fall back, breathless and urgently seeking climax, warred in her head. Morgan’s hands wrapped around the back of Robin’s head, pulling him down in a mess of white hair to engage in a sloppy, moan-laden kiss. Robin moaned; so did his wife. 

“You should kiss him when he makes you cum,” Lucina purred, pleased by what she was seeing and hearing. “It makes him cum harder. And judging by the look of things, neither of you two must be far off.” Lucina skirted around them on the bed now, positioning herself behind Robin, beginning to kiss his back and running her hands down the sides of them where there bodies lay flush against one another. “Don’t imagine you need my permission to let go whenever you want, Morgan.” 

By now the bed was creaking, all Robin’s restraint at plowing his daughter gone, any inhibition nonexistent as Morgan spurred him on with bright, lustful eyes and a mouth that seemed glued around his. Robin’s hips slammed Morgan’s into the bed, the girl feeling the strain of having her legs stretched around his hips that seemed only to add to the feelings she was getting from being stretched around his cock. 

“M-Morgan,” Robin began, immoderately, as his own motions began to slow slightly, the climax building in him into something he wanted desperately to let loose in his daughter. “M-Morgan, I’m so close,” he moaned. 

“Do it, Robin,” Lucina purred, still kissing his lower back. “Hold our daughter down until she can’t take any more of your cum inside her pussy.” 

Robin’s groans were cut off by Morgan desperately seeking his mouth again, her hands tight in his white hair. He made a few more errant thrusts as deep inside her as he could manage and let go, the chase for climax peaking in him as his daughter covered his tongue. 

It was one of the most heady rushes of sensation he could ever remember. His heart pounded in his ears even as the noise of his climax sounded distantly, pinning his daughter down with his final thrust as his cock erupted strongly to fill her with his cum. 

Morgan squealed into his mouth as she felt the hot, sticky release fill her insides, and she pushed a quick hand down to her core where, at a touch, she pushed herself over the edge of climax as well. The girl convulsed, still pinned down under Robin, the heat of his cum and the hardness of his cock and the taste of his mouth causing her to reach a peak that was far better than any she had ever imagined could have been attained. Her eyes near-rolled back; all she could think of was the way Robin’s sounds of pleasure filled her ears even as her own melodic throes filled the bedroom to replace the creaking of the bed. 

Robin fell prone as the last spurts of cum left his cock, sent about as deep into Morgan as he could have possibly managed. Morgan cooed gently as he relaxed slowly into her soft chest, rubbing his back and grinning into his face. 

“Oh, dad, that was-- that was--” 

“Yeah,” Robin grunted, into her neck, muffled. “Me too.” 

Lucina crawled back up the bed, pleased to see Morgan’s reaction, noting the way the girl’s short, loose hair was now sweaty and unkempt, her whole body filled with colour. She reached out a hand to ruffle Morgan’s hair and had her wrist limply batted away for the effort, her daughter grinning weakly up at her mother. “Mooom…” 

Lucina leant down into her for a slow kiss. “Watching you two was so hot, Morgan. Not particularly how I expected to start things, today. But we have the whole rest of the morning, don’t we? I can’t wait until you’re ready for round two.” 

Robin and Morgan groaned. 

“I’m not unwilling,” Robin said, quickly, “but I might need a moment after that…” 

“Your loss, then,” Lucina smiled, coaxing her husband aside so she could get back to tending her daughter. “Here, Morgan. Let me show you one of the things I’ve found fun with my sister, here…”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one. Turns out sisters are a bad influence on keeping restraint on relations with your family, eh?


End file.
